


Квадратики

by Varda_Elentari



Category: Sentence (2019), Sentence (Guts United Video Game)
Genre: Age Difference, Gen, Hacker, In-Canon, Investigations, Police, Private Investigators, Spoilers
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-24
Updated: 2020-01-24
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:08:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22393768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Varda_Elentari/pseuds/Varda_Elentari
Summary: Генри отправляется на опасное дело — ломать квадратики
Kudos: 2





	Квадратики

**Author's Note:**

> спойлеры к игре, пара нецензурных слов, речевые ошибки в переписке (канон)  
> цитаты из переписки в первой миссии с Майклом, упоминается игровой процесс

— Так, — удивленно пробормотал Генри. Майкл сказал ему, что надо взломать их родную полицейскую лабораторию, и офицер Томпсон приготовился стать преступником Томпсоном.  
Быстро набрались цифры кода доступа, пикнули и дали набор папок. Генри щёлкнул по первой и поразился ещё больше.  
— Та-ак, — протянул, растерянно тыкая крупным широким пальцем в цветные квадратики. Или кубики. Или плашечки.  
Они сложились и грохнулись, как тетрис.  
Ему очень захотелось немедленно выйти и заорать: Майкл, что за дерьмо?! Что это за игрушка?! Это розыгрыш, да? Ты меня стебёшь, малец?  
Генри готовился к тому, что он откроет папку — и на него польются плавные столбики зелёного кода, как в «Матрице», поползут холодные белые змеи зашифрованных строчек, и он станет беспомощно ловить их, как ребёнок большие мыльные пузыри. А они будут лопаться и заливать экран красным, выдавать мигающие предупреждения, а потом, конечно же, сработает сигнализация.  
И к нему домой приедут уже не только с обвинением в убийстве. А ещё с предъявой за хакерство.  
Потому что Генри, конечно же, всё завалил.  
Он не специалист по компьютерным сетям, не гений, не взломщик от Бога. Обычный пользователь гуглдоков, фильмов онлайн и пары сайтов с порно.  
И Нео из него, как из модной чешуйчатой сумочки Мелани — настоящий крокодил.  
Посадят, как есть посадят, уже без всяких предварительных слушаний и адвоката.  
И на этом большое приключение закончится, не успев начаться.  
Генри дотыкал квадратики до конца, получил вместо бана — звёздочку, и только тогда перевел дыхание. Оказывается, все это время он сидел над телефоном практически не дыша.  
«Так, — набрал он грозно в чате. — Значит так Майкл. Я тут одну звёздочку получил. Как шериф дикого-дикого Запада».  
Он посмотрел на написанную фразу. На количество папок. На блядские квадратики. На звёздочку, чтоб ее.  
Доступ к лаборатории стал на одну ступеньку ближе.  
Вот этими самыми широкими и крепкими пальцами.  
Генри решительно стёр фразу. Не будет он признаваться, что нихрена не понимает в системе взлома. И что поражён нынешним прогрессом до глубины души. И мямлить в чат тоже не будет. Он офицер, коп и умный мужик.  
И он только что согласился на авантюру Майкла. И мальчика поддержал — в противозаконных действиях. А значит, сдаваться и сдавать назад не имеет права.  
Генри пододвинул ближе сигареты, решительно засёк таймер — мало ли, на время тут чёртов взлом — и снова ткнул в ту же, первую, папку.  
«Господи, — помолился невольно, глядя на соцветье зелёных, синих, красных и жёлтых квадратиков, — помоги нам».

***

После первой папки, взломанной стопроцентно и чисто, он отвалился на спинку кресла и шумно отер лоб.  
Он был мокрый как мышь. Нервничал, боялся сбиться, старался уловить алгоритм и понять, в чем подвох.  
Время ограничено, понял Генри. Если совсем всё плохо, стоит взять паузу, разобрался Генри. Остановиться и подождать, пока система тревоги успокоится.  
«Майк, — написал он в чистый белый чат. — Это наш департамент такую странную вещь с квадратиками придумал в качестве защиты?:-)»  
Вышло как-то слегка истерически весело. Генри убрал смайл. Потом снёс всю фразу. Посмотрел на часы, посмотрел на оставшиеся папки.  
Если не будет отвлекаться — взломает их быстро.  
Но, конечно, это в идеале. В какой-нибудь компьютерной имитации, где не надо спать, есть, жить, быть.  
А так, конечно, Генри написали в чат, и он отвлекся. И, безусловно, ночью он спал, а потом долго и привычно готовил себе завтрак.  
И ещё в город приехала дочка. И опять выебал мозги весьма мутный адвокат — Генри страшно не нравился и он сам, и его аватарка. Яхта, ишь ты. Рассекает, гляньте на него. Проплывает мимо, обсирает Генри с головы до ног недоверием, наращивая каждый раз срок всё больше, от шести лет до восьми, а потом без колебаний выжмет и до двенадцати. Геометрическую прогрессию, блин, показывает. Порхает тут, яхтсмен, крайне недовольный клиентом, которого — какой нежданчик! — надо защищать! Прокурором бы этому говнюку быть, а не адвокатом.  
А ещё жена, подозрительная, как тысяча змей, вскинувших ядовитые головки. А ещё Завадский с нытьём про кредиты, деньги, карьеру и со страхом потерять своё место.  
А ещё Майкл. 

***

Мальчик не спрашивал его, как Генри справляется. А Генри и не говорил.  
Просто долбал пальцем, а когда уставала рука, менял на другую.  
«Как при дрочке», — мелькнула однажды мысль, и Генри поперхнулся сигаретой.  
К счастью, мысль оказалась одноразовой. А Генри по уши увяз в этих папках. Что там и как.  
Он уже выяснил, что, чем ближе к провалу, тем круче заворачивает ему нервы.  
И что может фартить — как не в себя, а может не везти так, что хоть ты ебашь этим телефоном по колену с досадой.  
И что можно просрать очень быстро все шансы, и тогда остается только терпеть, чтобы система предупреждения, файрвол или как называется та сигнализация, не разъебенила горе-хакера, успокоилась и дала ещё одну попытку. Либо откладывать телефон в сторону и заниматься другими делами — целый час.  
Особенно мучительно ночью, в разгар сухой холодной бессонницы.  
А через час — снова все такое цветное, живое, и кто кого перехитрит, и у кого умнее мозги — у человека или у стража системы.  
«Я справляюсь, — написал Генри Майклу в четыре пятнадцать утра. — Знаешь даже затягивает».  
Отправил, опомнился и тут же удалил. 

«Ты мне написал, Генри», — почти мгновенно пришло от Майкла.  
«Что случилось?  
что исчезло?»

«Ты не спишь?» — поразился Генри. 

«Нет».  
>>….  
>>….  
«Не могу».

«Почему?»

>>….  
>>….

«Я бы не хотел сейчас это обсуждать. Извини».

«Конечно», — написал Генри, ожидая, что сейчас Майкл его спросит: ну, как взлом?  
Мальчик вышел из сети.  
И Генри даже немного обиделся. Хотелось похвастаться. 

***

Система сигнализации заныла красным, и так же заныло под ложечкой, предупреждая о близкой опасности.  
Генри отложил телефон и вытянулся на кровати. Если повезёт, он за этот час все-таки уснёт. А если нет, то дождётся сброса системы и опять начнёт тыкать по ебучим весёлым квадратикам.  
И опять не выспится, встанет корявый и злой, а вокруг него начнёт закипать и вращаться широким течением жизнь за стенами его заточения.  
Проблемы, люди, отношения, контакты, расследование, чаты.  
Не думал он, что при домашнем аресте будет такая активность. Разовьётся стремительно, не спрашивая, нахлынет на его дом, его телефон, его эмоции, его уверенность и спокойствие.  
В какой-нибудь книжке или компьютерном симуляторе Генри с удовольствием бы почитал про эдакую историю. А что? Безопасно, стерильно, следишь с интересом за развитием.  
А тут хоть транспарант вешай — все события и все люди реальны. И тыкаешься в чаты, как дурак, и то проёбываешься, то преуспеваешь.  
Генри Томпсон дипломат. Генри Томпсон не расстаётся теперь с телефоном. Офицер, обвиняемый, узник, который полагается только на силу и убедительность своего слова.  
И на Майкла. 

***

Генри промотал свой чат с Майки до самого начала, перечитал и слегка охренел.  
Чуть не накатал: Майк, ты хоть соображаешь?! Ты макушечкой на асфальт рухнул?! Ты хоть понимаешь, какой опасности себя подвергал?!  
Чуть не.  
Дело было в прошлом.  
Генри тогда и не вник, и не осознал. Потому что ждал, что парнишка к нему прорвётся. И когда в наглухо заблокированном телефоне появились сообщения:  
_«Привет»._

_«Наконец-то у меня  
получилось наладить связь». _

_«Оказалось немного  
сложнее, чем я думал, но,  
как видишь, получилось»_

… у Генри и мысли не возникло, что же именно у Майкла получилось. И как. 

После ареста у офицера Томпсона забрали телефон, честь, гордость. А когда выпустили из КПЗ под домашний арест, то старательно заблокировали остальное. Ноут, планшет, даже телевизор обрубили. Полная изоляция. Генри сидел, как Робинзон Крузо на острове.  
Пока не появился Пятница. 

И всё хорошо, но как, чёрт возьми, Майкл наладил связь? Возможность общаться с внешним миром? Вписаться активным и бодрым участником, а не сидеть гнилым корчем в четырёх стенах?  
Расшарил соседский вай-фай и подключил к нему телефон Генри? Взломал спутник и подобрал коды к профилю «H.Thompson» из гугл-аккаунта, прикреплённого к городу «All-Factory»?  
На этом воображение Генри заканчивалось.  
Зато работало по фактам, восстанавливая их цепочку из чата. 

_«Ты не помнишь кто в  
участке постоянно  
заказывает кофе?»_

… и Генри честно ответил, совершенно не подозревая:

_«Завадский заказывает  
до обеда 3-4 раза» _

А потом ещё и добавил, кретин:

_«Сейчас там почти  
никого нет»_

Тут бы задаться вопросом, почему это на полицейском участке никого нет в разгар рабочего утра, а на телефон в соседнем кабинете отвечает девушка из противоположного кабинета, неужели она единственная, кто находится на втором этаже?  
Будь Генри не копом, он бы крайне усомнился в адской загруженности и кропотливой работе доблестной полиции, узнав такое. А мальчик… мальчик ответил:

_«Отлично_

_Я тут как раз недалеко_

_Куплю кофе по дороге  
и прикинусь курьером»_

_Напишу как буду там»_

Генри, конечно, закудахтал о мелочах. Типа _«надеюсь, что получится»_ и _«Через неделю возвращается Элисон, она ничего не знает»._

Не об этом он должен был спрашивать, не об этом. 

А о том, как так совершенно случайно мальчик оказался возле участка? И почему только оттуда написал Генри? И как прикинулся курьером? С его-то пацанской мордочкой, вызывающей у любого копа непреодолимое желание задержать и допросить, а ещё лучше — сразу скрутить и в обезъянник, а потом уж разбираться.  
Генри до сих пор помнил, как Майк, получив в свои семнадцать водительские права, в первое время катался по городу не один, а с Генри.  
Их тормозили все патрульные. И не из-за уверенно едущей, соблюдающей правила машинки, а потому что не вызывал доверия водитель. И Майка заставляли дышать в трубочку и открывать багажник. И с сожалением отпускали.  
Майкл садился обратно за руль, поворачивал ключ зажигания — вежливый, не потерявший ни унции достоинства — и только потом возмущался, какого хрена, почему?!  
А Генри со вздохом отвечал: не злись, Майки, твоя морда на фоторобот прямо напрашивается.  
Парень сопел и поджимал губы — конечно, ему это не нравилось. А Генри примирительно добавлял, что ничего, ты нарабатывай стаж, и от тебя отцепятся.  
А что ещё оставалось говорить мальчику, у которого лицо оказалось классикой из картотеки иллюстраций, по которым натаскивали в Академии будущих копов, чтобы те могли сразу распознать бандюгана, злоумышленника, гопника, шпану, отморозка, асоциальную личность, опасный элемент общества?  
Разве что — говорить правду. Чтобы был готов.  
А так Майк хоть и злился, но быстро успокаивался. И примелькался с Генри на всех дорогах. А потом продолжил ездить, аккуратно и занудно, без него. И ничем не тревожил рефлекс копов Олл Фактори кроме своей — фоторобот шпаны с марихуаной в кармане! — мордочки.  
Если бы он вошёл в здание Департамента… априори активировало бы внимание и — опасность.  
А Майк вошёл. И добрался до второго этажа. И спиздил электронный ключ.  
Как? — этим вопросом стоило задаться тогда! Сразу! А не теперь, медленно листая переписку с первых сообщений.  
Может, в каком симуляторе Генри просто нажал бы кнопку «заново» и скользил по репликам без душевного напряжения. Безопасно, стерильно, всего лишь игра.  
В реальной жизни этого не хватало — облегчающего всё происходящее ощущения нереальности. Оно посещало его пару раз после комы — будто мир придуман и кажется, на самом деле — столбики кода, строчки в книге. Генри закроет глаза, и всё обновится, перелистнётся к самому началу.  
Ему лишь снится, и нет никого, ни Элисон, ни Мелани, ни Майка, и не существует он сам. Всё придумано, расписано по сценарию, и только и тыкать в реплики, реакции, ощущения — как в цветные квадратики; синие, жёлтые, красные.  
И не о чем беспокоиться, и можно переиграть любые последствия.  
Генри тяжело моргнул. Система сброса ещё была опасной — час не прошёл. 

Зато… как пробрался Майки?  
Почему оказался — именно в тот момент — «случайно» около участка?  
Откуда у него взялся нужный стаканчик кофе?

Генри закрывал глаза — и под веками стояли цветные квадратики.  
Открывал — и казался расчерченным и цветным потолок. 

_«Окей. Я поднялся_

_«Сейчас покажу где я»_

Майк писал без запятых и занудности, и дотошности. Волновался.  
Генри бы стоило тоже. Уже тогда. А не сейчас, ворочаясь с боку на бок и куря в постели. 

Парень спланировал по пунктам за те четыре дня, после того как Генри перевели из камеры под арест — домашний.  
Во-первых, пробиться к Генри и наладить связь.  
Во-вторых, осуществить на полицейский участок налёт.  
Ну и, в-третьих, у него получилось. 

Он не зря созвонился с Генри уже оттуда, на подступах. Задумал, разметил, решился. И погнал, дурак ушастый, кого Генри вырастил, бодрого уголовника...  
А потом офицер Томпсон сам, лично, охотно упал во взлом.  
Не отвлекаться.  
Он ждал от Генри подсказки и получил.  
И вошёл в Департамент, надвинув на глаза кепку с лейблом доставки. И выставил перед собой тёплый — налив в ближайшем туалете горячей воды — стакан с жёлтым лейблом Макдональдса или чёрно-белым Старбакса.  
А Генри обеспечил ему алиби — к кому идёт и зачем несёт.  
А так Майки однозначно продумал заранее. И составил план. И спиздил откуда-то кепку. И купил и приберёг чёртов стаканчик.  
И ни фига его марш-бросок не был случайностью:

_«Ты не помнишь кто в  
участке постоянно  
заказывает кофе?»_

_«Отлично  
Я тут как раз недалеко  
Куплю кофе по дороге  
и прикинусь курьером»_

Если бы его задержали — сказал бы невозмутимо: к Эндрю Завадскому.  
А если бы опознали — зарыдал бы и упал грудью на стол Генри: я пришёл взглянуть на его место и оплакать!..  
Изобразив крайнюю экзальтированность или загубленную любовь к тому, кто разочаровал.  
А если бы не сработало — похлопал бы растерянно ресницами: я знаю, что вы вместе работаете, я шёл к Генри, я не знал, что он под арестом…  
Хитро, умно, продумано.  
А Генри рыбкой клюнул на блесну. 

Генри снова развернул экран с квадратиками. Заработал ещё одну звёздочку, одолел ещё одно препятствие.  
Как это напоминало период реабилитации после комы — когда за шажочком шаг, обуздывая себя, не перепрыгивая, добиваясь стопроцентного успеха в самом малом.  
Чтобы потом быть здоровым, сильным, офигенным без всяких допущений: ну, Томпсон молодец для своего возраста, для своего состояния, Томпсону с черепно-мозговой и восьмидесяти шести процентов восстановления хватит.  
Ни черта подобного. 

Или все сто, или пусть заламывают руки и садят в тюряжку. Генри, ты не справился, ты существуешь кое-как, тебя разве что пожалеть, ты человек, которого не рассматривают всерьёз — ни Майкл, ни Эндрю, ни бывшая, ни лейтенант.  
Ни ты сам. 

В виртуальной симуляции Генри сказал бы Майклу: слушай, пацан, давай свернём это всё, ну подумаешь, какая-то херня происходит, она нас не касается. Как твоя сестра? Ты не собираешься в Атланту?  
И закрыл бы окошко — игры, а не чата.  
И спокойно бы лёг спать. 

А здесь, в живой, настоящей, сложной жизни он с каждым днём несёт всё большую ответственность и всё больше переживает.  
И взламывает, словно надеясь.  
Что однажды.  
Дело завершится не багряно-красным — от ошибки, которую не отмотать, решения, которое написал в чате.  
А ленивой усталостью — я собрал в ладони все звёзды. Я знаю, что у моих всё _относительно_ хорошо.  
И игра на экране телефона — закончится.


End file.
